Honor of Vanu
by Pschyco789
Summary: In the closing of the war three VS soldiers encounter new figures that will change the course of the war
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story following a Vanu Sovereignty solider in meeting a new faction in the war that will change the course of every side in the war for aruxis. To anyone who is reading the future of the warehouse please note it is on hold until I get inspiration. And finally rebirthing technology does not existed in this world for reasons.**

* * *

_Assault on the crown_

Jacob put another battery in his assault rifle and shot another burst of energy rounds over the rock he used for cover. He peeked over the rock and saw the resistant they where fighting against The NC peasants were heavily dug in on the main rode to the massive tower that was the crown in all its glory with the sun setting right behind the grand tower on the cliff face it proudly boasted the New Conglomeration's symbol on it. They had fought for two grueling days but still there was no progress for the enemy was dug in with turrets along the road and they had the turrets on the tower itself that kept there armor at bay and there aircraft at bay along with the losing visibility Jacob was losing the power to see two feet in front of his face let alone see the enemy the only thing that was illuminating the sky as the sun set was tracer rounds flying through the air sometimes stopping mid stream when they hit there target. Jacobs thoughts were stopped when he heard the sound of a liberators engines he looked up to see the rockets of a liberator screaming towards him. the next few seconds seemed to go slower for Jacob was certain that he was going to die but he didn't instead much to his dismay he was hit with a galaxy full of pain. for the next few second he was drifting in and out of conciseness then he finally dragged himself back to cover his right arm holding his side the other holding his pistol. Jacob let out a sigh of relief when he was back at cover were all enemy fire was safely hitting the rock behind him. Jacob then reached behind him to his lower back and pulled out a rather large piece of shrapnel which he promptly threw the piece of metal behind him praying to Vanu it would hit someone. Jacob then fired over his cover at the enemy depleting his last battery. Jacob was then forced to desecrate corpses in search for more battery's. Hours past as Jacob kept fighting then out of no where was an NC soldier who jumped on him with a knife drawn Jacob caught his hand pushing the knife back and with the other hand punched his abdomen several times before being able to overpower him and push his knife in to his body. when he turned around he was staring down the barrel of a rifle held by an NC solider and the last thing he remembered was the butt of the rifle hitting him out.

* * *

_Over unknown planet_

Asoka was surprised that a planet that had such a high form of intelligent life on it from the signal they picked up and followed here the inhabitants of this planet were trying to reestablish contact with their home world could not have been seen by the republic for this long. Asoka and her master Anakin skywalker were sent to help this planet reestablish contact with its home world then ask for there help with the sepertast but in case this was a sepertast trap they had a small group of clones with them at this time they were about ready to board the LAAT and go down to the surface where they will speak with the locals the location they choose was chosen because of the recant number of life forms detected there. As they were boarding the LAAT her master came up to her and asked

"you ready snips?"

"I'm ready master" Asoka replied

"OK lets go" He said

* * *

**Ok maybe a little short but its starting give it time any suggestions let me know I hope rewrighting this chapter payed off **


	2. Chapter 2

**And were back with another chapter so for those of you just joining us last chapter our VS hero was captured by the NC after a failed attack on the crown and on the star wars side of things Asoka and Anakin and a group of clones are on their way to aruxis now I get to show you what the I think the NC do with their prisoners.**

_Inside the Crown_

Jacob woke with a stir almost right away he noticed he was handcuffed and in a cell with six other VS soldiers he saw several other empty seats in the cell but he knew that they were probably not empty a few hours ago. So now he was to wait many painfully long hours for his turn to step up to the figurative chopping block watching one by one as every one of his comrades met the same fate. Jacob sighed as his last brother in arms was sent to die and then he waited for him to be sent to death. Then solemnly he offered a prayer to his ancestors as a plea for help.

_In LAAT over unknown planet_

Asoka was surprised to see that they had flown it to the middle of a battlefield to her if you were a colony cut off from your home world the last thing you would want to do is start fighting. Something that slightly shocked her is the difference of weapons of each fighting force the group that was defending was using a type of slugthrower and the attacking force was using a type of blaster there vehicles varied greatly as well the attacking force had vehicles that used hover technology but not all of them their fighters were also a peculiar shape like the shape of a U they seemed to move very quickly the defending force however used vehicles that all used a type of treads and there fighter were all shaped un a way similar to a smaller LAAT (Authors Note: I'm not sure of that) Asoka was broken out of watching the battle when the gunship suddenly shook she looked over to Anakin and asked

"Master what's happening?"

"for some reason there shooting at us" Anakin yelled over the sound of the battle before Asoka could respond the LAAT started to drop rather quickly as they were dropping an explosion knocked Asoka out of the gunship on to the tower that was being attacked she before she passed out she saw too figures looking over her

"What should we do with it?" one asked

"Put her in the cell with the VS techno freak we'll deal with her after him" the other replied then the two figures dragged her away from there she passes out. When she comes two Asoka sees she is in a room held in by metal bars she had two metal rings around her rist held together by a chain. As Asoka scanned the room she finally noticed a man in purple and cyan armor that was a very shiny metallic he had one scar on the side of his head going all the way down his right cheek. He was just sitting there studying her then he finally spoke.

"What are you?" he asked warily

"What never seen a Tourtugan before?" Asoka replies slightly annoyed

"No, I've only seen humans before" the man replied Asoka definitely found this strange how could this man have only ever been around humans at this day in age? "so who are you?" he asked

"My names Asoka Tano" she replied

"It's a pleasure Asoka disciple Connors or Jacob if you like" he said with a happy sadness to his words

"What are we doing here Jacob" Asoka asked slightly worried

"We are on what's called a death line and the next person in line is executed" Jacob explained

"But what did I do" Asoka asked her eyebrows furrowing

"You're an alien and the last time aliens got involved my group was formed" Jacob said

"Who is your group?" Asoka asked

"We" Jacob said pointing to the symbol on his shoulder plate "are the Vanu Sovereignty when we got to this planet there was the remnants of an alien civilization called the Vanu we used their technology to advance humanity but not everyone wanted to advance and to them if they didn't want to go forward then no one could" Jacob finished with some hatred dripping on the last words.

"So they see me as a possible reason for your people to grow stronger" Asoka said

"Precisely you're rather smart" Jacob stated

"Well then let's get out of here then" Asoka said as she used the force to break her restrainers Jacob took notice and said

"That's a nice trick, do you mind" he said raising his hand with the same restraints on them Asoka broke them with the force as well then moved to the door

"Two guards should be inside this room somewhere we need to take them out locate my stuff and your stuff and yours and help the VS soldiers get in" he whispered In her ear

"How bout we grab our stuff and we escape and I don't help a war I have no part in" she whispered back

"Ok but explain one thing who are you with" Jacob asked

"I'm a Jedi padawan" Asoka said Jacob looked at her and said

"A what?" he asked

"You really have never left this planet have you?" she asked he smiled in return

"ok let's go" he said

**OK here you are a proper chapter two any idea suggestions please make them know and be nice to the not so humble writer Also just in case Happy turkey day to every one since thanksgiving is just two days away and I want everyone to know I'm also going to give a hint to the next chapter which includes Asoka and Anakin experiencing war on arixias and the galactic republic and the Jedi are introduced to the planet arixias **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am re doing this story for a third time because I kinda have rushed this whole thing through because they idea just pop in to my head and I wrote it without any thought what so ever so this story will not be updated until I am happy the new story is amazing**


End file.
